NOT THIS AGAIN!
by SpringBorn
Summary: This is the sequel to THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's been a year and half since the incident in Spain. Luis and Lark started their own family. The events from Larks bloody past is reveal. Find out what happened to the mysterious base where Lark was raised.
1. Chapter 1

NOT THIS AGAIN!!

**Author's note:** This is the sequel to THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's been a year and half since the incident in Spain. Luis and Lark are now married with 2 children of their own, TWINS! Can Luis and Lark survive parenthood?

CHAPTER ONE

"WAAAAAH!"

I moaned softly turning around in bed to nudge a sleeping Luis. My eyes were still closed as I shook Luis lightly.

"What?" Luis asked sleepily, yawning.

"It's your turn," I said indicating to our twins in the next room; our son Carlos and our daughter, Esma. They were 2-years-old and they still required a bottle at night. We have already begun the weaning process. The first time we lost not only sleep but our angers as well. It's been 2 months since the babies second birthday and we began to ween the babies from their bottles to their new Sesame Street sippie cups.

Luis yawned again and dragged himself from the bed to head to the bedroom across from us. Luis and I have been married for 2 years. It's been a year and a half since the incident at the rural village in Spain. Ashley is now safe and sound back at home with her father. I had moved from America to Marid Spain to live with Luis. A month after the incident Luis proposed and we were married 4 months later.

Luis madegood on his promise, saying that if lived from the whole episode, he would return to Madrid and become a gardener. Luis now owns a successful nursery called Sera Flowers that is attached to the back of our 2 storied house. I remained a cop and I have a partner named Marx Garcia, a detective and good friend.

The wailing had stopped and I knew Luis has taken care of things with the twins. I smiled and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets.

"WAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Or so I thought.

I sighed, tossed the blankets off me, got up, and headed to the bedroom. Luis stood there in the room, rocking the twins in the crook of his arms, trying to quiet them. I stepped into the room and took Carlos. Luis smiled in appreciation and resumed to slowly rocking our daughter. Carlos, who takes after Luis, kept right on wailing.

"Hush now my baby, be still love don't cry," I sang softly. Both twins had started to quiet down and only gurgled slightly.

"Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream."

Carlos and Esma fell right back to sleep. I smiled at Luis who returned it. We put the twins back in their cradles and headed back to bed. I fell face first on the bed and moaned loudly but not loudly enough to wake the twins. Axel, who slept in front of the bed whined in his sleep and moved his front paws to cover his nose and eyes. I knew he was having a nightmare. I was ready to get back up again when Luis signaled for me to just crawl back into bed.

"I'll wake him, love," he said. "Just go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Luis," I said burrowing into the blankets. 2 seconds later I heard Luis shake Axel slightly, a bark of confusion that came from Axel, and a loud thump and crash that sent me sitting up in bed to see my husband and pet on the floor. Axel jumped so high that by the time he knew what was happening he had landed on Luis.

"You 2 okay?" I asked, leaning over the side.

"Un día de éstos que Colmillos me matará" Luis muttered in Spanish from underneath Axel. (Translation: One of these days that Colmillos is going to kill me.) (I knew what he said and had to stifle a giggle. I've been taking Spanish classes now that I lived in Madrid. When I first got here I was so confused it wasn't even funny. Luis came to my rescue more than once, stopping me before I made a fool of myself.)

"Everything is fine, honey."

Luis pushed Axel off him and got back into bed. Luis had barley laid his head on the pillow when I rested my head on his bare chest, snuggling up to him. Luis chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bring me closer. I sighed in content. Luis smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my head.

"I love you, Luis Sera," I whispered before falling to sleep.

"And I love you, Lark Storm Kennedy Sera," he replied, shutting his eyes and went to sleep.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3 days later...

Ring! Ring!! Ring!!! RIIIIIIIIING!!!!

"Marx, answer your phone!" I cried loudly from my desk. The fan was loud but was not loud enough to bloke out the irritating ringing. It's March, Monday morning and the forecast said that it would be in the middle 80's to 90's. In other words that station is like an oven. When the phone kept ringing and Marx didn't answer, I huffed in annoyance before dragging myself from my chair to pick up the black phone from the cradle.

"Lark Kennedy Sera speaking," I answered.

"This Mr. Graham, the president of America," said the man.

"Afternoon, Mr. President. How is the weather over there?"

"Warm. How is it Madrid, Lark?"

"Hotter than Hades, sir. How is Ashley doing? I heard she graduated from Collage and is now working at the Dye and Curls boutique."

"She is. You missed it, Lark. Ashley wanted you to be there," Mr. Graham said.

I had received the invitation to Ashley's graduation party but couldn't. I had been working on a huge murder case at the time and I couldn't leave without finishing it.

"I wanted to be there but I had a case to finish," I said.

"And Ashley understands. She said that she e-mailed you the pictures of the party."

"She did. Ashley looks absolutely happy. I'm happy she graduated and is doing something that she always wanted."

Right after the incident, Ashley and I kept in touch and became best friends. Ashley's friends in collage were jealous about our closeness but said nothing about it. They admitted they would never fully understand about what had Ashley gone through and thanked me so many times about bringing Ashley back safe and sound, they didn't pursue their jealousy and gave us space. I now had a fan club of girls and guys back in America.

"The reason why I called..." Mr. Graham began and I knew something had happened by the tone of his voice.

"What happened, sir?" I asked.

"It started again. Someone is continuing Osmund Saddler's work and is using that army base as their headquarters."

I closed my eyes and sighed. The old memories came flashing back and I cringed. The horror is replaying in my mind, up to the point when Saddler rapped me, told me that I was pregnant with his hell child, the moment my stomach had grown to the point that I looked like I was pregnant for 9 months instead of a few hours. It kept on playing, the death of the hell child, meeting Ada, Jack Krauser, and finally to Saddlers death, the look of surprise, hurt, and betrayal on his face as he died. I shook my head to rid myself of the images. There was a question nagging at me and I had to ask.

"What base is it?" I asked. "Ashley's fine, isn't she?"

"She's fine but her sister, Lisa isn't," Mr. Graham said. "I'm sending a picture of her now."

The fax machine wirred and hummed as a piece of paper came out of it's mouth. I grabbed the paper to see the picture of a 12-year-old girl. She had dirty blond hair with blond highlights, piercing green eyes. She had her arms folded and is pouting at the camera. The pout would have almost been cute if it wasn't for the body language. She looked like a spoiled brat, that is my first impression but said nothing. She wore a white t-shirt with a bunch of multi-colored hearts on the front, blue cut off jeans, and black and red high tops. On her left wrist is multi-colored bangles.

"So her name is Lisa, huh? I didn't know that Ashley has a sister," I said, leaning against the table that held the fax machine.

"She was living with her mother and step-father at the time."

I didn't comment. "How long has she been kidnapped?"

"She's been gone for 3 days. She was last seen at the base," Mr. Graham said. "Will you do it? Will you bring my daughter back?"

"Yes," I said automatically.

"Good. I'll send a jet. It'll pick you up at the air port this afternoon. Before I forget, Lisa has quiet the temper and is spoiled."

I surprised to hear that.

The president chuckled good heartily at my silence.

"That was your first impression by the photo wasn't it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes but I didn't want to appear out of line, sir."

"It's alright, Lark. Her mother and step-father spoil her rotten whenever she visits and demands to be treated the same way back here."

"I see," I replied.

"Thank you again, Lark and good luck." The phone went dead.

_Wait he still hadn't answered my question_, I thought. _I'll figure it out later. _

"Who was that, Lark?" Marx asked, coming from the bathroom. He headed to his desk, grabbed his coffee cup and took a swig of brew.

"The president."

Marx's eyes bulged and he spat out his coffee.

"Really!? What did he say?"

"He hired me to look for his missing daughter, Lisa," I replied. "I leave tonight."

"What about Luis and the kids?"

I bit my lower lip. I haven't thought about that. Luis is going to blow his top!

"I don't know, Marx. I don't know."

That afternoon at the nursery...

"WHAT!?" Luis asked, standing behind a table that held a variety of flowers. He wore his work uniform: a green shirt, jean pants, sneakers, and a green apron with gardening gloves. In 1 hand was a trowel, Luis had been transferring a bunch of flowers when I came in, barring the bad news. The twins were being watched by our neighbor. Axel stayed in side the house for obvious reasons.

"Are you sure?" he demanded, laying the trowel on the table. "Are you absolutely sure, Lark?"

I stood there in the greenhouse, fidgeting under Luis hard gaze. It was hard to look at him when he gave that look. I felt like a child being found with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, I'm being sent to the base to look for the president's youngest daughter," I replied.

Luis sighed heavily, shacking his head slightly.

"When are we leaving?"

It became an unspoken agreement between us. If something like this happened again, we would both go to deal with it.

"This afternoon. A jet will pick us up."

"I'll ask the neighbors if they can watch the twins. I bet Axel will love this," Luis muttered. I smirked.

Once everything is settled with the neighbors and our bags packed, Luis, Axel, and I left for the air port. It took us only 10 minutes to get there. The jet was already there waiting for us. The president and Ashley were there waiting for us. Luis parked the car in the private parking lot and got out. I followed him.

"Lark!" Ashely cried happily as he rushed to greet me.

"Hey Ash!" I said, smiling. "How is it going?"

"Great! Hey, Luis. Hey Axel."

"Hey, Ashley. How's the job doing?" Luis asked, smiling at the small petite girl.

"Fine."

Ashley didn't change a bit. She still had her blond hair cut to her shoulders, and her honey eyes still sparkled. Ashley wore a pink sweater, black slacks, and black flats. As usual, Ashly looked good.

"Do you have everything?" the president asked, trying not to sound too eager. I knew how he felt. If Carlos or Esma got kidnapped, I'd be a nervous wreck, too.

"Don't worry, Mr. President we'll get your daughter back," I said confidently. Axel barked in agreement.

The president smiled.

"I know you will."

We boarded and waved goodbye to our friends as the jet took off. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. Flying always made me feel anxious. Luis sat next to me, running his long tan fingers through my silver hair. I smiled, enjoying his touch. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "I mean are you ready to go back to that place?"

"No, I'll never be ready to go back there," I replied. "But what choice do I have? A promise is a promise."

"That's 1 of the reasons why I love you so."

"You mean besides my cooking?"

"And the hot love making?" Luis asked, chuckling. "Your very loyal to your friends, Lark and I'm proud of you."

I smiled. "I'm proud of you, too, Luis," I said, taking his hand. "And I mean that."

Luis leaned forward and kissed me.

"We'll do this together."

"Together."

The jet brought us closer to the base of my nightmares, nightmares that I prayed that would never resurface. My prayers were not answered. It's been awhile since I thought about the base and the how it got destroyed. Even today I still didn't know who did it. I guess I'll know who it is when we get there. Who would know that more and different horrors waited for us.

**Author's note:** What did you think of the first chapter? I may not be able to add the second chapter soon because I'll be dividing my time between stories and family time. What kind of horrors will Luis and Lark face? Stay tuned for the second chapter! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

NOT THIS AGAIN!

CHAPTER TWO

I sat in my seat looking out the window, thinking. I hadn't even thought about the base where I was raised since I met up with Salazar, who turned out to be a annoying kid that I played with when we were younger. I sighed, pinching my eyes closed, rubbing them with my fingers. Luis sat next to me, snoring away with Axel lying at his feet. I smirked at the sight. Luis had changed a little but not much. He still had his raven black hair cut to his shoulders and is now sporting a full beard. He still wore his trade mark old fashion clothes with the brown pants, white baggy shirt, and vest with his silver rings on his fingers. I still wore the ring he had given me that day at the village.

Axel's fur started to take on some grey but not much. His green piercing eyes still glowed in day light and night. He now wore a red collar with dog tags. I sighed and looked down at myself. I gained 2 pounds after giving birth to the twins but that was it. I still looked the same as I did when I first met the others. I still had short grey hair, dark red eyes. I wore a tactical vest, dark fitting pants, combat boots, a short sleeved shirt.

I sighed again and took out the picture of Lisa Graham. She looked totally different than her older sister. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she must be frightened out of her wits! I stashed the picture back into my pocket and got up to stretch my legs. I strode up to the cockpit. The captain is a Spaniard and greeted me with a a curt nod.

"Señora Sera," he greeted. "¿Disfrutar de su vuelo?" (Translation: Madam Sera. Enjoying your flight?)

"Sí," I replied, leaning against the empty seat next to the captain. "Gracias." (Translation: Yes, thank you.)

"How much longer till we get there?" I asked switching to English.

"Not much farther now. About 2 hours at the most." I nodded and headed back. I stood next to Luis and started to shack him slightly.

"Luis, time to get up."

Luis moaned but didn't wake up.

"Just 5 more minutes mom," he mumbled. I giggled and tried to shake him awake again.

"Luis, come on lazy bones, it's time to get up!" I said. Luis opened 1 eye before closing it again. The edges of lips twitched and I knew he was trying not to laugh. I smirked, leaned forward and kissed him gently before applying more pressure. Luis moaned into the kiss, smiling away. He placed a hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I pulled away.

"That's 1 way to wake me up, love," he whispered, smiling, running his fingers through my hair.

"What's the other way, dear husband of mine?" I asked flirtatiously.

Luis smirked and grabbed my hand, bringing it down south. I laughed. Luis purred and kissed me again. The kiss is hot, making me want to melt in his arms. I opened my mouth and Luis took the invite, feeling his tongue. I moaned. Luis ran his fingers up and down my body and under my shirt. I shivered at his touch.

"Alright, lover boy," I said smiling standing up. "We have to get ready. They're be plenty of time for sex later."

"Aw, do we have too?" Luis asked, pouting like a child. "Can't we just stay here and play?"

I shook my head.

"I wish we could, love but we can't."

Luis sighed, stretched, and got up, walking around a still sleeping Axel, who snored even louder than Luis. We walked over to the table that held our bags and started to go through them. We brought 2 Riot Gun's, Luis Red9, my Blacktail hand gun and combat knife (It's a different 1, not the same 1 I received when I went to Spain. It's similar to Krauser'sknifeand has a Cobra engraved on the blade,) Infinite rocket launcher( it's always been my favorite even when I was playing the game,) 1 Semi-Automatic rifle, and a bunch of grenades. We made sure all weapons were loaded and clean. I was ready to put back the weapons when I remembered my other weapon. I grabbed the attache case, set it on the table, and opened it to reveal a curved bow made of pure white Elk horns(very rare and harder than Black Forest wood), and explosive and none-explosive arrows.

Luis raised a dark brow when he saw the bow.

"You just had to take it, didn't you?" he asked.

I smirked. "Yup," I said. Luis just shook his head and went back to cleaning his Red9.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, dear." I rolled my eyes, returning my attention to the bow. It was specifically made for me by the president. It was his gift to me when I returned with Ashley.

"So, this base..." Luis began. I stopped what I was doing and looked up to meet his dark gaze.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What can you tell me about it?" I sighed and sat down in a chair. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before answering.

"It's name was Raccoon Base Camp. The base was located near Colorado River, near the Grand Canyon, but you couldn't see it, I know it's weird but that was where it was located. Don't ask me why it was named that, I don't really know. The base was well surrounded by the sands and you could only see the look out tower on a good day. We pretty much had to stay in side because of the sand storms we had," I began shutting the case.

"It's a good size base before the explosion. I'm not really sure what's left of it. I haven't been there since I was 10."

Luis nodded.

"Go on," he urged. "I want to know about your childhood, Lark. You haven't really shared it and I hate being in the dark."

I laughed. "Okay, okay!" I said. "Let's see...well we only had 1 gift shop, separate bedroom chambers for families and singles. A large cafeteria, a training room with a wicked hard obstacle course, science lab and research facility, head quarters, landing pad, cargo room, plane garage, gun and ammo storage. Oh, there was also a day care for children who had parents that were scientists, soldiers, etc. From what I can remember of those days it was pretty cool."

"Sounds like an interesting place. To bad it's still not up and running, I would have enjoyed seeing it filled with people."

"You would like it, Luis. You would probably be 1 of the top scientists there. They could have used someone like you," I said, smiling. Luis turned pink from my praise.

"What did your parents do?" Luis asked but regretted asking when he saw my face fell. "I'm sorry, Lark. I shouldn't have asked."

I sighed and took a breath to calm my nerves.

"It's okay, Luis. My mother was a mercenary and my father was a scientist. They met each other at the base, fell in-love, married, and had me. My father died the day before I was born and mom died when I was 3."

"I'm sorry." Luis reached across the table and took my hand in his. I smiled at him.

"It's alright. I don't really remember them. I only know is that they were nice people and my parents looked forward to see me being born into this world," I replied.

Luis just nodded.

"So, what kind of training did you have?" he asked, putting his Red9 away and leaning back in his chair, putting his arms behind his head.

I shrugged, thinking.

"Well, I ran the entire obstacle course in 6 seconds, I was taught archery when I was five, I learned to sew and cook when I was seven. I also learned how to shoot various weapons when I was 7 ½."

"That impressive for someone that young."

I nodded in agreement.

"Everyone at the base had a job, even the kids. The children were raised to know about the base and what went on there. Every child was required to learn a skill that would help benefit the base. The orphans, like me, were required to learn more skills than the other children. Since we were raised by other families, people didn't really care what happened to us as long as we proved useful," I said.

Luis whistled in surprise. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," I said agreeing. "It was harsh. It was either learning or they shipped us to an orphanage. There weren't many orphans because of that. There were others but they were, too "weak", was the word that they used. There was only 1 other orphan that bothered to learn but that didn't last long."

"What happened?" Luis leaned against the table with a hand under his chin, looking at me.

"The child got sick and died."

"That's too bad. Were you 2 friends?" Luis asked.

I shook my head.

"No, we weren't. You see, the orphans that stayed at the base had a name. A name that wasn't well like by the rest of the adults who saw us as kids without families, that needed to be loved and taken care of. They called us "The children of Death or Bringers of Death." Where ever we went, we always caused trouble and more often that trouble lead to death," I explained, remembering the days at the base.

"They treated like we were weapons instead of human beings. The orphans had such an attitude, we were always at each others throats. We only worked together when we trained or fought."

"They forced you to fight?" Luis asked, raising his brows. I smirked at his shocked expression.

"Yes, they did. That's why we orphans received our names. Other children feared us and adults were wary," I replied, narrowing my eyes and frowning. "We were treated differently and I could understand why no 1 played with us. We were stronger, faster, smarter then the others. That's why we were treated like royalty. I hated that life."

I sighed, wiping my hand over my eyes, feeling tired and ached all over.

"Are you happy that the base was destroyed?" Luis asked slowly.

"You would think that I would be happy but I'm not. They were my family, Luis. Family. As much as I hated what they did to us, they were family."

Luis remained silent, thinking about what I had told him. All this time and he thought he knew me but than I dumped this on him and Luis saw a whole different side of me. Yes, he saw other sides of me back at the village but this was different. He saw a woman that didn't have much of childhood and understood why I was so insistent that our children had good childhoods. I never had 1, that right was taken from me. Luis stood up from his chair and walked over to me. I felt his arms wrap around me, holding me close to him. I rested my head on the crook of his neck, taking in the Spanish cologne he wore and smiled.

"I can't give you back your childhood, Lark, I know that," Luis said, running his fingers through my hair. "But I can give you something else."

I pulled away to look him in the eye. I noticed that Luis breathing became heavy and slow. I rubbed the side of his face gently. Luis brought our faces together, our lips centimeters away from each other. Our noses touched before Luis claimed my lips. My fingers undid the buttons on his vest and shirt, sliding them both off with Luis help, revealing his toned chest and abs. Luis undid my tactical vest and pulled my shirt off, showing off my "healthy" supermodel body with a few scars. Luis smiled, tugging the edging of my silk black bra, finally unclasping it and buried his face in my boobs. I giggled like a school girl.

"What's so funny, love?" Luis asked, bring his face back up, claiming my lips with his.

"You," I said unbuttoning his pants, sliding them past his narrow hips. "You act as if my boobs is your favorite toy." Luis pulled his pants off, standing in front of me wearing just his black boxers.

"And what if they are? What are you going to do about it?" Luis smirked at me, playfully. I stood up from the chair and headed to the bedroom in the back. I stopped and turned to look at Luis.

"Oh, I don't know," I said thoughtfully, smiling flirtatiously. "Maybe you can help with that." I had started to unbutton my pants when Luis came up behind me.

"Let me help with that," he whispered in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine. His hands undid the button and opened the zipper. I felt a cold breeze hit me.

1 hour and 30 minutes later....

I laid on top of the bed, breathing heavily. Luis laid on his side, his arms wrapped around my naked waist. I turned on my side to look at Luis, who smiled brightly when he saw me.

"Tired, love?" he asked, running his fingers up and down my side. I smiled.

"A little," I said.

The intercome crackled and the voice of the pilot came.

"We're here, Mr. and Mrs. Sera," he said.

Luis and I shared a look and nodded. We got up and got changed and headed out. I looked out the window and saw the base. I gasped. Someone had rebuilt the base!

"I thought you said the base was destroyed," Luis said, also looking out the window. "This place looks brand new."

"Someone must have rebuilt it."

"But who?"

"The same person who's continuing where Saddler left off," I replied walking away. "Let's get ready."

Luis took 1 more look at the base and followed me.

The jet lowered, ready to land. I had my gear already. Axel stood to my left, ready for action and Luis stood to my right, waiting. The jet landed and the door opened slowly. We stepped out. The base looked exactly like it did before it was destroyed. I looked at it, remembering my life here. Luis rested a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered._ I hope,_ I thought, walking forward.

**Author's note:** Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed but I had to get it out so I can work on the second chapter for ZOMBIES! my new fic. I hope you like it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

NOT THIS AGAIN!!

**Author's note:** This is the sequel to THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! It's been a year and half since the incident in Spain. Luis and Lark are now married with 2 children of their own, TWINS! Can Luis and Lark survive parenthood?

CHAPTER THREE

I starred at the structure, a perfect replica of the old base, surprised and horrified. I thought the base was gone for good, for ever buried in my past, but here it was, standing tall and erect, like a grand castle. It's grey walls, shining brightly in the hot sun.

"You okay?" Luis asked. I started, turning to look at him with a bewilderment look.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied. "It's just this place...brings up so many memories. Not all of them good ones, either."

Luis nodded in understanding.

"We'll take this step by step, love."

I nodded. Axel, sensing my discomfort rubbed his head against my leg, whining. I smiled down at him, running my fingers through his fur.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be fine."

I looked up, glaring at the base.

_Everything will be fine,_ I assured myself. _God...I hope so..._

"Let's go," I said, heading to the gate.

Luis stared at me, wondering if I'll be alright. He shrugged his rugged shoulders and followed, gun out. I was typing into the code pad wondering if the place was wired the same when I was little. I typed in the code and pressed enter, waiting for 'Excess denied' but the light turned green and the door slide open. I poked my head in, looking down the long hallways. Empty, not surprising.

"Anything?" Luis asked voice low.

"Nothing...so far. Let's go."

We entered the base, keeping our eyes peeled for visitors. We started down the left hallway, the sleeping quarters were located. We entered another hallway and were greeted by doors every few feet, like at a hotel. They even had numbers on them! I stopped at one door and pressed my ear against it, listening. Nothing.

Luis and I checked all the doors, nothing. We headed back the way we came and headed down right hallway by the entrance.

"What's down here?"

"Cafeteria, study, small classrooms, day care, store, and game room," I answered walking silently, gun out. "There will be another hallway, leading to the labs."

"Shouldn't we check them first?" Luis wanted to know. "Lisa may be held there."

I stopped to think about it before nodding.

"You may be right. We'll check them out first."

We past the hallway that lead to the cafeteria and the other rooms and headed down the very long hallway that lead to the labs. The labs were 4 floors under ground. The labs were used for: bioengineering, weaponry, genetic engineering, and my favorite (not!), bio-weaponry. We headed down to the first floor; Bioengineering.

The room, like you see in all those scientific horror movies, was filled with computers, vials filled with various colored liquids, file cabinets, separate desks with microscopes of all sizes, beakers and other equipment. I looked through the papers, noticing the dates. I narrowed my eyes, re-reading the dates.

"April 1, 2006," I murmured. "2 months have past since these notes were taken."

"What did you find, chica?" Luis asked using my pet name that he had given me when we first started dating. He looked over my shoulder, noticing the notes in my hands. "Um...you'll have to help me with this. My English reading skills are a bit rusty."

"It's the dates that has me worried, Luis. They're pretty much new. Who ever is running the base has been planning this for a while, long before Lisa had been kidnapped."

Luis saw the dates and understood why I was concerned. He was ready to say something when we heard Axel barking.

"Ruff!" Axel barked, getting our attention. We turned to see what Axel was doing. He had his muzzle in a corner, whining and scratching at something.

"What is it boy?" I asked, walking over to him and bending down. "What did you find?"

I narrowed my eyes to see better. Something pink and rubbery was in his mouth. I reached for it and Axel dropped it in my hand. I brought the thing closer and my eyes widen in surprise. It was one of Lisa bangles and there was flecks of dried blood on it!

"Luis take a look at this!"

Luis strode over to us and saw the bangle in my hand.

"Isn't that Lisa's?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. It could mean she's near by," I said standing and pocketing the bangle. "We'll finish up with this level before heading to the others."

We headed out of the room and entered a few more, not finding anything. In the pit of my stomach, worry started to grow. I didn't want to confess my worries but I would have too sooner or later.

_Why haven't we seen anyone?_ I wondered, walking slowly. _Why?_

"Don't you think it's a little weired that we haven't seen anyone?" Luis asked, walking behind me. "I mean, we should have seen something by now."

I nodded. "I know," I replied. "It's defiantly weired."

Axel raised his nose in the air and sniffed. He soon lowered it and growled down the hall, eyes glowing.

"What is it boy? You sense something?" Luis and I shared a look, wondering what Axel had smelled. Axel started to bark crazily and ran down the hallway.

"Axel, come back!" I cried running after him. Luis ran after us. We chased after Axel, who ran like the devil himself was after him! We found Axel in a room that I didn't remember. The walls were dark brown withrust. Black, inky, sticky webs hung from the ceiling and walls. A putrid smell wafted through the air, making me feel queasy. I covered my nose withmy hand, looking around. My red eyes widen in surprise. Luis swore under his breath.

"What the hell is that?" he asked pointing with his gun to the clumps, that looked like giant cocoons of black webbing on the wall. His other hand was covering his wrinkled nose. I didn't blame him, the smell was horrible! The same inky black pooled at the bottom of each clump. The stuff is everywhere!

"Don't have a clue," I answered stepping over the pools of gunk. I made my way over to the cocoons, getting a closer look.

"Don't get to close to those things Lark! We don't know what those 'things' are!" I turned to give Luis a smile signalling that I was fine before continuing my observation. I poked at the cocoon with the front of my gun. Nothing happened. I poked at it again, still nothing happened. I frowned and started to head back to Luis and Axel. A sickening ripping sound made me stop dead in my tracks. I turned slowly and gasped! Something was slashing it's way out of the cocoon!

"Lark, get out of there!" Luis screamed.

I stood where I was watching in fascination and fear as I saw long black, curved claws poke out of the cocoons. Then came the head, it was black and slimy, that looked between a skull with glowing red eyes and mandibles. Wait a minute, I knew these monsters. They were...

"That's a Verdugo!" I screamed, stunned.

The monster screeched loudly, lunging for me. I slipped on the gunk and fell to the floor, barley dodging the sickle like tail as it hit the floor. I rolled away and jumped to my feet. I raised my gun and started to shoot at it. The bullets, surprisingly!, went through the skull, killing it instantly. The Verdugo fell to the floor, blood flowing from the wound in it's head. I stared at it, shocked.

"What the hell..."

"You okay?" Luis walked up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "But...is it just me or was that Verdugo weak or something?"

"The ones we fought before were a lot stronger and couldn't be killed easily," Luis agreed bending down to examine the monster closer. "I think was just a prototype."

I groaned. "If this is just a prototype then the others will be stronger by far. This just brings back memories."

Luis smirked.

"So, what are we going to do with the rest?"

"Do you have to ask?" I smirked at him, taking out my rifle and aiming at the last 3 cocoons. Luis chuckled as he watched me destroy the cocoons. The unborn Verdugo's fell to the floor, squirming before going still. I was surprised to see ammo fall from their destroyed cocoons and wondered how the ammo wasn't destroyed. I snatched up the ammo and divided it evenly between us.

"I didn't know that the Verdugo's came from cocoons," I said, looking at the carnage. "Did you?"

"No," Luis replied shacking his head. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and followed him out the door, Axel right at my heels.

_Lisa_, I thought grimly. _Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are they keeping you?_

"Do you think that we'll meet other monsters from the village?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't know."

We went through 4 more labs and haven't found anything useful. We didn't run into any monsters and started to wonder if the prototype Verdugo would be the only monster that we would face.

"How many more labs on this floor?" Luis asked, poking his head through the door that we stopped at. He saw that no one was in the room and pushed the door open all the way so Axel and I could enter.

"8" I answered looking at ever nook and cranny. "We still have 3 left before we can go on."

Luis nodded heading to a table where scattered paper covered the surface. I looked through file cabinets, looking for anything that could give us a clue as to who was behind this. So far nothing. I sighed in agitation, closing the door and bending down to look through the other 3 drawers. Still nothing. I was ready to throw the thing through the wall in a minute!

"Hey, Lark, I think I found something!" Luis called out.

"What is it?" I asked walking towards him. Luis handed me the papers and my eyes widen in horror and fear.

"Lisa Graham has proved to be a useful experiment," it read. "Her strength, speed, hearing, sense of smell is 10x better than a normal human. Lisa is the perfect bioweapon."

"Oh god..."

"What is it?"

No answer.

"Baby, please answer, your starting to freak me out here," Luis pleaded with me.

I gulped, breathing increased as I continued to read, fear and worry growing. Finally I finished, pocketing the papers. I turned to Luis who looked stunned when he saw that I had become a lot paler than usual.

"What did it say, Lark?"

"They turned her into a bioweapon," I said. "They turned her into a freakin weapon! How the hell am I going to explain this to the president?!" I turned away, mumbling and cursing loudly.

Luis grabbed me by the shoulders, trying to calm me.

"Lark, calm down! What else did it say?" Luis asked steadily.

"It said they'll use her to take over the world just like Saddler wanted to do with Ashley."

"Okay now we really need to Lisa. She may be scared out of her mind." I nodded.

We left the lab and searched the rest of the labs, finding more notes on Lisa. They all said the same thing. Lisa was growing stronger but also showed high anxiety and fear, causing her to break down and lose all self-control. She would have high fevers, sweating, clammy skin, all the signs of having a cold or flu. Lisa would be bedridden for 2 or 3 days at a time, barley having the strength to move. We headed down the second level, weaponry. I hoped to find Lisa soon.

Level 2: Weaponry...and training grounds. Level 2 is wide with high ceilings and support beams. The walls and floor made of greenish metal, almost reminds of a submarine. In one corner was the obstacle course. On the other side was a long hallway that lead to the labs that tested the labs. I stared at the obstacle course, remembering my childhood.

**Flash back**

_"Move it!" yelled the general. "Move your scrawny ass or there will be no dinner, Kennedy!"_

_I flipped over the wall and landed on my feet, not even breaking a sweat as I ran to the tires. I ran the tires, not even tripping. I dropped tot he ground and wiggled underneath the wire that was held up by small pieces of wood. The wire had barbs on them and it was a bitch when it caught in your hair. That's why I kept mine short. My face was covered by mud and scratches as I finished wiggling underneath the course, jumped up and ran toward the rope. I took a running leap, grabbed the rope that hung over a hole infested with rattle snakes, scorpions, and other poisonous animals. If you missed the rope, you will fall and die. _

_"Faster!"_

_I landed on the other side of the hole and ran to the finish line. _

_The general hit the button and time stopped. From his stern face, I knew I had improved. There are 2 ways to know that the general is happy or not happy. 1: when he doesn't smile, he's happy. 2: When his tan face turn dark as a tomato, run for the hills!_

_"Time?" I asked, striding up to him. I was 9 at the time and the only orphan left at the base. All the others were shipped of to an orphanage or died. _

_"6 seconds, your fastest time yet. Well done, Kennedy. Your dismissed." I nodded and left the room. _

**End Flash Back**

I still remember that day well.

"Lark, you okay?" Luis asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered giving him a small smile. Luis nodded and headed down the hallway with Axel at his heels. I took one last look at the obstical course before following them. I was silent since I had that flash back. Luis acted like he want to ask what had happen back their but kept queit...for a few seconds.

"What happen back there?"

"I was reliving one of my memories when I was younger. I was 9 at the time and I was going through the obstacle course with the general. He was such a grouch. He hardly smiled. You could tell when to run when he's angry or stay and nod when he gives you a compliment."

"That bad, huh?" Luis asked, smirking.

"If you didn't do well on the course you get no dinner for a week!" I said, cringing at the memory.

Luis laughed. I scowled at him.

"How often did that happen?"

"Luckily it only happened twice. I pushed myself to the limit so I could eat. Unfortunately, I pushed myself too hard and I ended up in the clinic and had to eat hospital food for 3 days!"

"3 days?! You make it sound like it was torture!" Luis hooted with laughter.

"It might as well been! The food was horrible!" I cried. "The meat was rubbery, the vegetables were tough and the mashed potatoes was gooey, not normal!"

"I wonder if Carlos and Esma will be as picky as you."

I smiled, thinking about our son and daughter. I missed them greatly and could wait to go back home to be with them. Luis shared my thoughts, wanting to hold his children again. When we became parents, Luis and I were extremely happy. We changed when the twins were born. I remember that night, that precious night.

**Flash Back**

_"Okay, push Mrs. Kennedy Sera," the doctor instructed. I screamed loudly, crushing Luis hand. Luis just grimaced, not saying a word. He just gave me a reasurring smile whenever I looked at him, questionably, wondering if I was hurting him. _

_"Your doing fine, honey" Luis said._

_"It hurts!" I screamed. "God, it hurts!"_

_"Breath, Mrs. Kennedy Sera, just try to relax and breath," the nurse said, trying to sooth me. I shot her a glare. The nurse shut her mouth._

_"I see the head! Keep pushing!" _

_I took a breath and pushed, grunting all the way. _

_"GUH!!!"_

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_"It's a boy!" the Doctor said, smiling at me passing the screaming child to the nurse. "Congrad-"_

_"Hold on!" I cut in. "Oh!"_

_"Hold on, there's...keep pushing Lark!" _

_Another push._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_"It's...a girl! Congratulations, you two. You're proud parents of twins."_

_I smiled up at Luis, who leaned foreward and kissed me. _

_"I'm proud of you, honey. You did well."_

_I smiled and passed out from exhaustion. _

**End Flash back**

"That was a happy day," Luis said.

"Yes, it was," I agreed. "I was glade that it was over with."

Luis smiled.

Axel barked at a door, sniffing it and whining.

"What is it boy?" I asked. "Do you smell something?"

Luis and I shared a look as the whining and scratching became more persistent. I took my gun out, and pushed the door open. I narrowed my eyes, looking around the room. I entered, cautiously. I saw a shadow dart into a corner and I whipped around to see the shadow was on the ground, shacking and whimpering.

"Be careful," Luis whispered from behind. I nodded and walked over to the shadow. As I got closer I could make out a dirty white shirt with multi colored hearts, blue cutoff jeans, dirty blond hair with multi-colored bangles on her left wrist. Her face was hidden by her knees but I knew who it was. I made a signal for Luis and Axel to stay behind while I walked toward the scared child.

I bent down next to her and rested a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Lisa," I began. Lisa looked up with tears running down her face, her green eyes misty. I gave her a smile. Lisa threw her arms around my neck, crying into my chest. I held her against me, rubbing the back of her head. "Shh...It's going to be alright."

Luis looked stunned, seeing the child. She was totally different from he picture. Lisa looked confident in the picture and now...here she was, broken and crying, scared out of her mind.

"How did you find me?" Lisa asked in a tearful voice pulling away to look at me. "And who are you?"

"I'm Lark Storm Kennedy Sera, this is my husband Luis Sera and out dog Axel," I said, indicating to the others. "We were sent by your father to rescue you." Lisa's eyes grew wide in disbelieve but smiled in relief and hope.

"My...father?"

I nodded.

"We're here to take you home," Luis said smiling reassuringly at the girl.

"Oh no your not," a dark voice chuckled. We turned to see the person who walked in.

My eyes widen in disbelief and horror.

"No way..." I trailed off. "Your suppose to be dead...!"

Saddler smirked, now sporting a scare over his left eye but other than that he didn't really change. He now wore a generals suit instead of his purple robes and didn't have his walking stick with him.

"Long time no see," he said, staring at me with cold eyes.

**Author's note:** CLIFF HANGER! Saddler's back and badder than ever! What kind of evil plans does he have stay tune for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

NOT THIS AGAIN!!

**Author's Note:** Thank You for the reviews! Saddler is back from the dead! What is he planning this time?

CHAPTER FOUR

"But how? I saw you die!" I yelled.

Saddler chuckled. "You missed your mark," he said indicating to his heart. "You missed it by a mile."

"But...the eye...your mouth...that was supposed to..." I stuttered.

"You thought the eye was the way to kill me? Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not that easy to kill, Lark."

I shook my head still not believing that Saddler was really alive. I thought _that_ nightmare was over for good.

"Steady, Lark," Luis whispered to me and turned his gaze at Saddler. "What have you been up to, Saddler? Besides working on your plan for world domination that is."

"Ah, Mr. Sera," Saddler said with a smirk. "Been taking care of _my girl_, have you? I guess I need to thank you for that."

Luis frowned heavily, not liking what he said. Lisa quivered in my arms as I stared at Saddler. I would have been flattered by that remark before I got together with Luis but now it just sent shivers of disgust up my spine. I shivered when Saddler turned his lecherous gaze on me.

"I'm surprised at you Lark. You birthed 2 healthy children by a man that hates you and you killed ours, a healthy boy that had his life taken away by his ungrateful mother."

I bristled when that was said.

"You raped me, you bastard! That birth wasn't natural and you expect me to love it as if nothing was wrong! I would rather die than be the mother of your offspring!" I yelled angrily.

Saddler just smiled as if this amused him.

"I can see your a loyal parent, Lark," he began tossing a portable TV at us. "But I wonder how far you'll go to protect them."

I caught the TV and pushed the 'on' button. The blank screen whizzed and fuzzed before coming clear. Luis and Lisa looked at the TV and gasped. My eyes widen in horror as I saw Carlos and Esma locked in a lab, lying on a table, squirming and wailing. A female scientist was with them. I saw in her hand was a needle with a green liquid in the bottle.

"No," I whispered in horror as I watched the woman inject something into my children. "NO!"

I threw the TV to the side, jumped to my feet and ran at Saddler.

"Lark, no!" Luis cried but it was too late. I was ready to punch Saddler when he grabbed my wrist tightly, spun me around to face Luis and the others and pressed me against him, holding tightly to the point I could hear bones creaking. Luis stepped forward but stopped in his tracks when he saw Saddler take out a needle filled with similar liquid.

"Uh-uh, I wouldn't move if I were you, Luis. Unless you want me turn your wife into a bio-weapon like Lisa and your children?"

I squirmed in his grasp and cried out when his grip tightened and I felt the needle poke at the skin of my throat. I stopped moving all together. I had to resist the urge to shiver when Saddler presses his cold lips against my cheek. I could see Luis grinding his teeth in anger and helplessness as stood there watching, not wanting to risk the chance of me becoming a weapon. But it was already too late. It felt like liquid fire running through my veins. Sweat beaded on my forehead and my breathing became raspy with pain. Saddler let go of me and I fell to my hands and knee's, gasping and crying in pain.

"Lark!" Luis cried running towards me.

Lisa stood in the back, watching in fear. She saw me on the floor, curled up from pain. Lisa knew the feeling as she remembered her transformation. There was great amounts of pain and sleepless nights. Lisa watched as Luis knelt next to me, trying to help. Saddler had left as soon as he injected the stuff into me.

"Lark, hold on!" Luis voice broke through Lisa's thoughts. Lisa saw that the pain was increasing. I writhed on the floor as my body convulsed. Axel whined as he sat on his haunches, watching helplessly.

The pain is terrible. My eyes closed tightly and scream after scream escaped my lips. I wasn't just mutating on the inside I was also mutating on the outside. My canines grew into sharp points and my nails grew longer, stronger and far more lethal. I clawed at the floor making grooves. Total darkness came as I blacked out.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"She's waking up," someone whispered, maybe Luis or Lisa.

"Lark...Dear god...what...has that...bastard...done to...you...?"

I groaned falling back into the world of the living. My eyesight is blurry and disoriented. I felt queasy and ready to toss up my breakfast.

"Lark, baby?" Luis whispered.

I looked up and squinted as a dark figure came into view.

"Luis...? Urk!" I moaned and turned away as I vomited on the floor. Well so much for that. Sweat poured down the sides of my head as I breathed through clenched teeth. "What...happened...? Why is everything so loud...?" I vomited again in the same spot.

"Mrs. Sera? How are you feeling?" Lisa asked.

I cringed. "Not so loud..."

"Anyone have any water?" I croaked.

Luis grabbed a bottle from the pack and handed it to me. I took it, uncapped it and took a a swig. I rinsed my mouth out with it before taking an actual sip.

"How are you feeling?" Luis asked helping me lean against the wall.

"Like shit," I answered. "What happened?"

Luis and Lisa shared a look. Axel trotted forward and rubbed his head against me. I smiled and rubbed his head. I hissed lightly as I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. I stuck a finger in and felt the over grown canines. I touched one of them and brought my finger out. A small round dot of red appeared. I then looked at my nails and raised a brow.

"I thought I looked weired before but now I probably look like a bloody vampire!" I laughed dryly.

"I'm glade you can find humor in this," Lisa said sarcastically. "But this is serious!"

"She's right," Luis agreed. "We don't know how much mutation that syrum caused. Besides the fangs and claws, do you feel any different?"

I frowned testing all of my senses. I could tell my hearing was that of a hound and my eyesight like an eagle. I didn't find anything else and quickly told them of my findings.

"What about strength?" Lisa handed me an empty beaker. I took it in my left hand and started to squeeze. The glass shattered into little pieces. Lisa and Luis shared a look.

"What about..." Luis began before I cut him off.

"Lisa, what about you? What kind of alternations did Saddler do to you?" I asked. Luis looked like he wanted to argue but stopped and sighed.

"I can read minds," Lisa replied. "People and animals, that's it."

I nodded. "You sure?"

"Yes." Lisa looked like she wanted to say more. I guess she was surprised that Saddler is now resorting to using infants. My heart clenched and tears ran down my cheeks. My daughter and son were taken and now are being used as lab rats! That reality had hit, hard. Luis wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

"He took them, Luis!" I wailed. "He took my babies!"

Axel howled mournfully. At first Axel didn't like the twins but grown to love them through time. It was sweet to see how protective he was of them.

"We'll get them back, love," Luis promised. "We'll get our babies back."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's note:**I'm sorry for not updating for a while. We didn't have Internet for a while but finally got it back two weeks ago. I hope to update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

NOT THIS AGAIN!!

CHAPTER FIVE

"Lark, we have to get going," Luis said softly.

I sighed and nodded. Luis is right, I can't let my feelings get the best of me. I had a mission to do.

"Let's get going," I replied.

Heading out the door and going down the hallway, we entered a small lab. I recognized it as the lab where Carlos and Esma were being held but they were gone along with the scientist that injected them. My new senses told me they have been gone for a few minutes. The trail is still fresh. I growled fangs flashing in the light. Lisa shuddered hiding behind Luis. Luis looked at me warily still not used to the changes.

"They're gone. The scientist took them."

"We'll find them Lark. Saddler won't hurt them for now."

I gritted my teeth and nodded, anger still coursing through my veins. I closed my eyes urging myself to calm down.

"I-I can sense your emotions," Lisa said after some hesitation. "It's a swirl of colors, mostly dark red right now."

"Is that your other power?" I asked stiffly.

"Y-Yes..."

I sighed.

"I hope that Esma and Carlos didn't go through much changes. We better get going."

Heading out the lab, we continued to go through the labs, making sure we didn't miss anything. Everyone was quiet, watching and waiting. Luis had a hell of a time watching Lisa and me. I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head, wondering if I would snap at any moment. I didn't blame him. The changes I went through will take some time getting used to. My fear was that my own kids won't recognize me and Luis will no longer love me. We headed to the last level of the base.

Level Four: Bio-weaponry. It was the place of nightmares. I remembered when I was five I came down here on a dare. The things I seen there terrified me. I had nightmares from what I saw for months. Ugly creations in these glass tubes filled with this watery substance that held a yellowish color to it. Scientists studied these things, always poking, jabbing and taking multiple samples from these things. I had hide behind one of the tubes, watching. The thing in the tube had woken up and was screeching loudly and thrashing against the glass. I ran away when it's watery eyes looked at me and I had never returned after that.

I looked down the long hallway, straining my ears for the slightest sound. Axel whined behind me touching his wet nose to my hand. I ran my fingers through his fur, reassuring him.

"I remember this pace," Lisa whispered hiding behind Luis. "This is where..." The young girl trailed off, scared probably. I don't blame her. I haven't been here for years and yet this floor still scared me.

"This is the last floor," I replied. "Saddler has to have the twins here."

"Can you sense them?" I sniffed the air.

"Nothing but sweat, blood, tears and..." I sniffed again and gaged. I covered my nose. "Man, who passed wind?"

Lisa and Luis looked at each other and shook their heads. "Wasn't us."

Axel had the nerve to look innocent as he took a few steps back tail down, covering his backside like it could cover the smell. Another stench rose gagging the rest of us.

"What have you been eating Axel? Better yet who gave you peppers?" I asked after an unwilling sniff. I turned to Luis, glaring slightly. "Luis how could you? You know Axel can't handle peppers!"

Luis raised his hand in surrender. "Wasn't me I swear!" he said. "Honest to Betsy!"

Lisa laughed at the last part. I sighed.

"Well one way to get rid of Saddler is to have Axel gas him" I joked.

Axel whined in embarrassment. I laughed and rubbed his head. "Don't worry boy."

A wailing sound erupted somewhere and the sound of glass breaking caught our attention. Everyone nodded and raced down the hallway. I pulled my gun out, forcing myself to stay calm. The door to the room swung open and banged against the wall loudly. Inside was the female scientist and the twins. The woman had thrown something hard at the door because there was a good size dent in the metal.

"Let me guess," I said sarcastically walking in. "Spring Cleaning?"

The woman spun around, glaring as we entered the room.

"Stay the hell back!" she screamed grabbing a glass beaker and throwing it at my head. I grabbed it, few inches away from my head and broke it in my hand.

"Sorry but I think you have something that belongs to _us_." The woman glanced at Luis, glaring daggers at him. Luis returned it.

Carlos and Esma screamed from the table. They still wore they're pajamas that are now dirty and the scent of urine and crap made me realize that the bitch wasn't taking care of them properly.

I lunged at her, grabbing the woman by the throat and lifter her off the ground. I glared at her, fangs showing.

"You have the gall to take my kids, turn them into bio-weapons but you didn't think it was necessary to change the damn diaper?!" I yelled enraged.

The woman struggled against my grip but started to weaken. Her breath came out in short gasps of pain. I saw Lisa and Luis at the edge of my eye as they headed tot he twins with Axel at their heels. Luis picked up the twins carefully a smile of pure happiness now that they were back. Lisa smiled and the twins no longer cried but cooed and gurgled as they saw a familiar face.

I smiled slightly and turned my attention to the woman. "What did you do to them?" I demanded.

The woman smiled evily and took something out of her pocket.

"See you in hell," she gasped and pushed the button.

**Author's Note:** Cliff Hnager! Sorry if it's a short chapter but you all have been waiting long enough for this. I hope you like it and please review. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

NOT THIS AGAIN!!

CHAPTER SIX

Explosions could be heard. The sound of glass shattering was deafened by the bombs that have been triggered. The crazy woman in my grasp laughed mechanically before I slammed her head against the wall, instantly killing her.

"We have to leave!" I yelled heading to the door.

Luis, Lisa, and Axel followed close behind. Luis held the screaming twins in his arms. We ran up the stairs and down the hallways, dodging flying chunks of metal and glass. We didn't meet up with Saddler which I thought was weird and I should have question it but I was too busy making sure that everyone else got out. The plane was waiting for us when we exited the building. Luis and the others boarded first and I came on last. The door shut behind me.

"Get us out of here!"

The pilot nodded and the plane rose in the air. I looked out at the window, watching the base fall apart. I gritted me teeth, happy that the base will be gone but it wouldn't end there. No, Saddler will find another place to resume his dirty work. I will be ready for him.

"Is it over?" Lisa asked standing next to me. She looked up at me, her eyes wide with hope.

I sighed. "I don't know Lisa. I really don't know."

I couldn't lie to the girl and say it was over. I knew it was far from over. Luis looked at me and nodded. He knew it was far from over, too.

Lisa yawned widely.

"You should go to sleep," I said. "It'll be a few hours before we get to the airport."

"But..."

I smiled gently at her, hiding my fangs. "We'll be here, Lisa, I promise. We won't leave you."

Lisa nodded and headed to one of the seats. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The slow rise and fall of her chest told me that she was sound asleep. Axel laid at her feet, sleeping. The sight is cute. It reminded me of Axel and Ashley.

"Honey can I get a hand here?" Luis whispered from the room, not wanting to wake up Lisa.

I walked into the room and saw that Luis was cleaning the twins. Or trying too. The kids were squirming and giggling on the bed. I laughed.

"Looks like your having fun," I commented. I looked down at the twins and smiled at them, forgetting about my fangs. When the twins saw that they screamed loudly. I looked surprised at first and a little hurt but then I remembered I had changed physically. Luis gave me a understanding smile.

"I'll take care of this," he said resting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "And don't worry Lark they'll get used to it."

I nodded, smiling sadly. It hurt knowing that my kids didn't recognize me, it hurt a lot. I went back up front and sat down in one of the chairs. I could hear Luis calming the kids down. I sighed and rested my head on the headrest, closing my eyes.

1 hour and 40 minutes later...

"Lark wake up," Luis whispered shaking me lightly.

I mumbled and yawned. "What is it?" I asked sleepily rubbing my eye.

"If your tired you can sleep on the bed you know. The twins are asleep now."

I shook my head. "That's okay. I think I'll stay out here." I didn't want to take a chance for Carlos and Esma to wake up and start screaming again.

Luis smiled gently. "It might help you know. It might help them recognize you quicker."

"You really think it might help?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so. Come on." I stood and followed Luis to the bedroom. The twins were on the left side sleeping soundly. With my new senses I could tell what kind of mutation they went through. It was similar to my own mutation but they wouldn't show actual signs till they were older. I laid on my side, making sure I didn't wake them. I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

Luis stood in the doorway, watching the scene. A smile tugged at his lips as he watched. The twins had squirmed their way over to me and gave a soft sigh in content.

* * *

I woke up to see the twins against my chest, sleeping. I smiled seeing their tiny hands grip my shirt. I rested my head back on the pillow and fell asleep again.

2 hours later...

"Lark wake up," Luis said shaking me lightly. "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

I yawned. "What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"10:41. Lisa is already up and so are the twins."

I nodded and stood up. I washed my face in the sink and headed out. The twins squealed in delight when they saw me. I smiled and gave them a kiss on their heads.

"How did you sleep Lisa?" I asked the girl.

"Fine. I can't wait to see me dad and sister again," she said.

"They'll be glad to see you. You do realize that you have to tell your father, right?" Lisa nodded, knowing what I was hinting at. Mr. Graham will be furious but no doubt be glad to have his daughter back.

"Yes but I'm afraid. What if he doesn't love me anymore?" There was fear in her eyes and I didn't blame her. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm sure he will. It's not your fault remember."

"She's right Lisa," Luis agreed placing a hand on my shoulder. "I still love Lark even if she has changed. It doesn't change the way I feel about her. She still the same woman I married."

I smiled gratefully at him.

Lisa still looked doubtful but nodded.

The plane landed a few minutes later. The president and Ashley waited for us. Luis had called ahead while I was asleep and told them that we were coming back with Lisa. Lisa was the first one out of the plane and ran towards her family.

"Daddy! Ashley!" she yelled as she threw her arms around them.

"It's okay Lisa," her father reassured his daughter. "It's over now and your safe now."

"Welcome back, Luis and Lark," Ashley said smiling but gasped when she caught sight of me. "My god. Lark what happened to you?"

Luis carried the twins with him as we walked towards the group.

"We'll explain later at a safer place," I said. "There's a few things that needs to be discussed."

The president nodded, grim. The happiness was short lived as we drove to a hotel. I was debating how to tell them about Saddler's return and what he had done to Lisa and the rest of us. The president wouldn't be happy and poor Ashley will be further plagued by nightmares. I had a feeling that we'll be seeing Saddler very soon.

**_To Be Continued...._**

**Author's Note: **Lark and Luis now have their kids back and is bring Lisa back home. What kind of plans does Saddler have up his sleeve?


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** I'll be putting NOT THIS AGAIN! on hold for awhile. I want to try and finish THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I do not know when I'll be updating again. I'm sorry if the the last chapter was short. Please forgive me! I'll try to update when I can. Sorry again!


	8. Warning!

MY DEARS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

Here is the link to the petition on the Whitehouse website, sign it if you want this stopped.

: / petitions . whitehouse . gov /petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

If the link doesn't work search Open Petitions till you find Stop SOPA 2013 and sign it that way.

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

shadowrealm818

Ashray1


End file.
